Combat Medic Offensive Close Range
Primary Weapon: Shotgun of choice : This build works best while running with the short range classes like the Light and Heavy Assault, Engineers and MAX units making the Shotgun and its high accuracy and short range the prefered option. Optic: No Attachment Needed : The Shotgun is primarily a weapon that is shot from the hip with little to no aiming. However if a Scope is desired then you should use the best available. This will greatly depend on which Shotgun you prefer. All of the scopes greatly enhance the accuracy of the Shotgun. Rail: Extended Magazine : The Shotgun’s biggest limitation is the ammount of ammunition it can hold before needing to reload. This will double the ammount your favorite Shotgun can hold allowing you more time on target and less time reloading. :: If recoil is an issue you will want to switch to a Forward Grip as this will provide a greater accuracy overall. Ammo: Slug Ammunition : This is currently the only ammo available for the Shotgun. Provides a single target shot instead of the normal spread of the Shotgun allowing for more precision when fighting one on one. Secondary Weapon: Pistol of choice Barrel: No Attachment Needed : If an attachment is desired any of them will work just fine. The Suppressor is the best option as it will at least decrease the chance of giving away your groups position. Rail: Laser Sight : Using this weapon means you are already out of other options and more than likely shooting from the hip. The Laser Sight will assist in making sure that the shots you get off actually hit the mark. Tool: Medical Applicator : This is the main device used by the Combat Medic. This little device makes sure that you can keep your allies up and in the fight. If by chance they are killed this tool also provides the unique ability to resurrect them and get them back into the fight. Melee: Combat Knife : The trusty Combat Knife. Good for those moments when you get the drop on the enemy and need to take them out quickly and silently. Ability: Nanite-Regen Device : The ability to disperse nanites into the area and heal all allies in range. This is a powerful ability and only gets stronger the more allies that are in the area. You will want to use this early and often as the heal over time it provides is capable of keeping your allies going strong. Suit: Nanoweave Armor : This is the upclose and personal group which means you are going to be under heavy fire often if not constantly. Nanoweave Armor will keep you in the fight longer once your sheilds get depleted. This Certificate combined with the Nano-Healing Device’s heal over time effect mean you will be able to stay in fights much longer than the average infantry unit. Grenade: Nanite Revive Grenade : While on the offensive the hardest thing to do is keep up the momentum to ensure that the victory is won. This is the exact advantage that the Revive Grenade provides. Using this as your squad mates are starting to fall will get many of them up and back into the fight in no time. :: Nanite Healing Grenades are also a very good option in this slot. If you feel your squad is taking significant damage however resurrecting them one at a time is not an issue then definitely switch to the Nanite Healing Grenades as they will provide a bigger impact. Utility: Medical Kit : This is pretty much a slot open for any item. The recommendation is to bring a Medical Kit heal yourself when your Nano-Healing Device is on cooldown. :: If you find yourself not really needing the Medical Kit then C4 is the best option as you can then assist with taking out enemy tanks. C4 is also very effective against MAX Units. Category:Loadout Category:Combat Medic